Total Drama New vs old
by Sir Peter of Fanfiction
Summary: Join 11 new and old campers as they battle it out for 1.000.000 who will win who wilol crumble under the Presure and who will send me there OC's find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA NEW VS OLD (APPS CLOSED)
1. Bring in the OC

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"HELLO FANFICTION VEIWERS/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"I am writing a story and I will need 10 OC No Mary Sues have a nice rest of your life.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"As an Example here are some things I will like to know.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Name: Jamesspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Age: 16 (15-18)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Stereotype: The Pyromaniac (Or 'the chef' I Dunno I'll think about it)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Everyday Clothes: red shirt, faded blue jeans and black converse shoesspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Swimming Attire: Red boarder shortsspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Sleeping attire: red singlet (if you can't tell he really likes red) and black tracksuit pantsspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Likes: Fire, Lighters, things that are flammable, Bulldogs, his lighter and the color redspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Dislikes: Water, being cold, sharp objects, Explosions, Phones and people who think they are better then everyonespan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Reason for entering: could use the money (he accidentally set his house on fire and needs a knew one)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Relationship: possiblyspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"Alliance: nospan/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span lang="EN-US"so bye have a nice rest of your lifespan/p 


	2. chapter 2

Hey me again telling you that I have chosen some of the OC's remember I am only choosing 11 of them

Name **Stereotype**_ person who gave him or her to me_

Girls

Emily **the Rock N' roll girl** _Melanie clark_

Ruby Norman **the tough girl** _Zombiefear 101_

Rosalina Maza **The Yaoi fangirl **_cvulvvocaloid_

…

…

…

Boys

James **the Pyromaniac** _sir peter of fanfiction_

Andrew Draco **the dark hypnotist **_cvulvvocaloid_

Tyrin dash morris **the silent inventor** _graiger250_

…

…

…

Well that's all please ke4ep sending in your OC's please See ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Dudes I have gotten some more OC's and also I have chosen the Original charecters for

Name **Stereotype**_ person who gave him or her to me_

Girls

Emily **the Rock N' roll girl** _Melanie clark_

Ruby Norman **the tough girl** _Zombiefear 101_

Rosalina Maza **The Yaoi fangirl **_cvulvvocaloid_

Katerina Calertin **the DJ girl **_Saturn 22_

Princess Arora **the Cold-Hearted Beauty**

…

Boys

James **the Pyromaniac** _sir peter of fanfiction_

Andrew Draco **the dark hypnotist **_cvulvvocaloid_

Tyrin dash morris **the silent inventor** _graiger250_

Landon **the space enthusiast 123numbergirl**

…

…

And also we have got

Noah

Duncan

Ezekiel

Courtney

B

Staci

Scott

Anne Maria

Beardo

Samey

Topher

And (a finally sane) Scarlett

Well that's all for today _Ciao._


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Dudes I have gotten some more OC's and also I have chosen the Original charecters for

Name **Stereotype**_ person who gave him or her to me_

Girls

Emily **the Rock N' roll girl** _Melanie Clark_

Ruby Norman **the tough girl** _Zombiefear 101_

Rosalina Maza **The Yaoi fangirl **_cvulvvocaloid_

Katerina Calertin **the DJ girl **_Saturn 22_

Princess Arora **the Cold-Hearted Beauty**

Yuki Hiroshima **The Cunning Kunoichi (female ninja) **_I am gamer girl_

Boys

James **the Pyromaniac** _sir Peter of fanfiction_

Andrew Draco **the dark hypnotist **_cvulvvocaloid_

Tyrin dash Morris **the silent inventor** _graiger250_

Landon **the space enthusiast **_123numbergirl_

Benjamin Vescovi** son of the Mafia **_Big Benjamin_

Ash Raymond **the vegetarian **_ashDanland_

And also we have got

Noah

Duncan

Ezekiel

Courtney

B

Staci

Scott

Anne Maria

Beardo

Samey

Topher

And (a finally sane) Scarlett

And the cast is set also I wanted to say that I cannot grantee that your character will find love I just wanted to find out whether or not you wanted to have a date but that's all _Ciao_


End file.
